Technical Field
The present document relates to hybrid buck architecture which combines phases using peak current control mode with phases using valley current control mode.
Background
Especially in mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc. DC-to-DC power converters such as buck converters, have to respond quickly to fast load transients in order to ramp up output current accordingly and respond adequately to changes in load. Load can vary by a high percentage within fractions of a second.
It is a challenge for the designers of buck converters to adapt the buck converters to this demanding requirement of mobile electronic devices.